Dating Advice
by Gambler Tut
Summary: Judy has a certain fox on her mind, and it's time for her to tell her fox. But nothing's wrong with a few hypotheticals, right? A short one-shot detailing how Judy reveals her feelings to Nick.


A/N: Well, here it is: my first fanfiction. A year ago, I would have told you that fanfiction was dumb, but now, here I am writing it. I've been in this fandom for a little over 10 months, and slowly, reading stuff about Zootopia has taken up more and more of my time. Lately, I've been becoming less of a lurker to being more active, and eventually the subreddit convinced me the best way to become a better writer is to just start.

So thanks for taking the time to read this, and feel free to give me constructive criticism.

* * *

"Hey, Carrots, when you asked me to join the force, you kinda forgot to mention that I would have to do this much paperwork." In front of Nick sat a mountain of forms, requiring meticulous detail about the duo's arrest of a petty thief.

"Huh? What was that?" Judy snapped back from her daze. A certain fox was taking up her mind, not paperwork. Slowly, Nick had been spending more and more time in Judy's thoughts, and it was exceedingly clear that Nick was no longer just a friend to Judy. She loved his personality, his charm…

 _His body…_ came another thought.

"You're usually done before me, what has the ZPD's first rabbit officer moving so slow today? I told you, coffee is what keeps this fox running, maybe you should try it!"

Judy rolled her eyes, "I told you already, rabbits' hearts can't handle coffee! My cousin Darrell acted like a savage when he got a latte from Snarlbucks! And I don't need it, anyways. " she looked back down at her papers, attempting to get the impure thoughts out of her head for the time being.

Nick walked over to her cubicle and leaned against the wall. "First of all, I'm pretty sure you could call every bunny in Zootopia your cousin. And second of all, I know when something is bothering you, Carrots, so you better fess up before I get the interrogation team over here."

"What, are you going to arrest me for questioning?" Judy smirked at Nick, looking up from her desk. "I do believe I need to have broken a law before you can do that."

"Is being too cute a crime?"

 _There's that word: cute._ Judy thought. She felt her cheeks redden, and quickly turned back to her papers, hiding her face. "You shouldn't call me cute…" she mumbled, trying to convince herself that Nick shouldn't use that word.

 _Please call me cute again,_ thought one part of her mind.

 _Not now…_ thought another part.

"Ah, you wound me. I still don't get 'cute' privileges?" Nick held his heart, pretending to collapse against the cubicle wall. Nick peered at the clock, reading 12:36 P.M. "Tell ya what Carrots, I'll buy your lunch today and you can tell me what's on your mind without the convincing from my friends in interrogation."

Judy chuckled, and agreed, "Deal. I'll even get you the coffee you so desperately crave."

The two found themselves inside a quaint little café, fit for both of their diets, something that was surprising difficult to find in Zootopia. Judy with her salad, and Nick following with his burger, they sat in the corner, surrounded by windows showcasing the skyscrapers of the city and its bustling resident.. Even having lived in Zootopia for several months, it always baffled her how well the logistics of the city worked; from small mammals to gigantic ones, thousands went along with their business every day. But to Judy, only one of those mammals really mattered...

"Earth to Carrots, do you read?"

Judy nearly jumped out of her chair, "Oh, yes! Sorry! Ummm… just spacing out!

That's all! Nothing to worry about!" Judy felt her cheeks redden again.

Nick looked unconvinced. "There's something on your mind." It was a statement, not a question.

 _It's time to tell him_ , thought Judy.

Judy sighed. "I've had relationships on my mind lately-"

"Who's the lucky buck?" Nick interrupted with a smirk. "Is he causing you trouble? Do you need someone to take care of him? Cuz I know a guy-"

Judy internally smiled cautiously at his protectiveness. "No, Nick, that's not the problem, I just need some advice."

"Well in that case, lay it on me." Nick relaxed a little.

"Well, there's this guy that I've known for a while now," Judy imagined every detail she loved about a Nick. "He's caring, thoughtful, funny, tall-"

"This rabbit really sounds like the complete package." Nick quipped.

"Oh yes. He spends all of his time with me, and he believes in me even when I mess up." Judy couldn't help but shudder thinking of how badly she messed up during the press conference. She didn't deserve forgiveness, but he still gave it to her. It was an act she could only ever hope to repay.

"Does this guy know how you feel?" asked Nick.

"I don't know how he feels, and that scares me, Nick."

"Well," he started. "If I meet someone in my life as important as that, first I look them in the eyes," Nick looked directly at Judy, "And tell them exactly how I feel."

Nick reached across the table to hold Judy's hand. Her heart began to beat out of her chest. "Nick," Judy began.

"Judy," Nick echoed.

"I love you."


End file.
